tekkenfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Dr.Bosconovitch
thumb|400pxDocteur Geppetto Bosconovitch, plus souvent appelé Dr.Bosconovitch ou Dr.B, est un personnage de la série Tekken. Il apparaît pour la première fois en tant que personnage jouable dans Tekken 3 où il fait office de personnage caché tout comme Gon. Bien qu'il soit jouable uniquement dans Tekken 3 et Tekken Tag Tournament 2, Bosconovitch apparaît dans la plupart des jeux, notamment dans les endings. Aussi, même s'il est peu souvent jouable, Bosconovitch est à l'origine de beaucoup d'éléments de l'univers Tekken comme la Cold Sleep Machine, la création de certains Jack ou encore le sauvetage de Bryan Fury. Il est le créateur d'Alisa Bosconovitch. Apparitions en tant que personnage jouable et dans les films : ' Tekken 3 tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken 3 Tekken tag 2 tekkenpedia.jpg Tekken the motion picture.jpg ' 'Personnalité' Dans sa bio de Tekken 3, Dr.Bosconovitch est décrit comme une personne qui ne se soucie pas du bien et du mal et dont le seul objectif est de ressusciter sa fille décédée. Malgré cela, on ne peut pas dire que le scientifique soit mauvais. Tout d'abord, il est ami avec Yoshimitsu, qui est une sorte de Robin des bois volant les riches pour donner aux pauvres. Dans Tekken 2, il est dit qu'il a sauvé la vie de Yoshimitsu. Plus tard, dans Tekken 4, il sauvera la vie de Bryan Fury montrant qu'il s'agit d'un personnage particulièrement généreux. On sait de lui qu'il est très doué. Il est à l'origine de nombreux éléments de l'univers Tekken comme : Roger, Alex, Jack & Jack-2, la mise à jour de P.Jack avant le deuxième tournoi, Alisa Bosconovitch, le générateur d'énergie perpétuel de Bryan ainsi que le bras mécanique de Yoshimitsu. Il va toujours plus loin dans ses créations. C'est lui qui a doté Jack-2 de sentiments et d'émotions. C'est grâce à cela qu'il s'est occupé de Jane. Alisa Bosconovitch, elle, possède de nombreuses armes comme ses tronçonneuses ou ses explosifs. Grâce à son talent, il est omniprésent dans Tekken. Il s'agit d'un très bon scientifique qui peut s'avérer généreux malgré le fait qu'il soit peu regardant sur certaines choses comme lorsque Kazuya Mishima lui vend Nina Williams comme cobaye pour la Cold Sleep Machine ou qu'Alisa sert à Jin Kazama, celui-là même qui cherche à détruire le monde. 'Apparence' Scientifique par excellence, le Dr.Bosconovitch porte une tenue qui colle parfaitement à sa profession. Que ce soit dans Tekken 3, Tekken Tag Tournament 2 ou n'importe quel jeu dans lequel il apparaît, il porte une chemise bleu ciel sous une longue blouse blanche de scientifique. Sa cravate est orange. Dans Tekken Tag Tournament 2, des rayures ont été ajoutées à sa cravate. Pour le bas, il porte un simple pantalon vert avec une ceinture marron et des chaussures de la même couleur. Le Dr.Bosconovitch étant âgé, il apparaît particulièrement ridé et avec une calvitie importante qui ne lui laisse des cheveux que sur les côtés de son crâne. Pour aller dans cette idée de personnage âgé, ses cheveux sont évidemment blancs. Notons qu'il porte une paire de lunettes rondes pour finir le look du parfait scientifique. Quelques dents dorées sont visibles dans Tekken Tag Tournament 2. On note que dans Tekken 4, ses cheveux sont coiffés différemment, ils sont davantage tirés en arrière. Étant donné son peu d'apparitions en tant que personnage jouable, Dr.Bosconovitch n'a eu que deux P2 : Tekken 3 Son P2 est le même costume que Yoshimitsu à la différence qu'on voit sa tête et que le short est bleu au lieu d'être noir. Aussi, le corps de Yoshimitsu est gris ce qui n'est pas le cas du Dr.Bosconovitch qui est doré. Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Dr.B possède une deuxième tenue qui n'est autre qu'un costume dont la veste est noire, la chemise est blanche et le pantalon, lui, est gris. 'Tekken 2' Bien qu'il ne soit pas jouable dans Tekken 2, on peut dire que Dr.Bosconovitch est un personnage particulièrement important de cet opus. Deux personnages participent au tournoi pour le sauver des griffes de Kazuya Mishima : Jack-2 et Yoshimitsu. C'est à travers les biographies de ses deux alliés qu'on peut comprendre ce qui est arrivé au Dr.Bosconovitch avant le tournoi : Bio de Jack-2 : Jack-2 est un androïde travaillant pour l’armée. Il est la version améliorée du Jack original. '' ''Durant une de ses missions, il trouve une petite fille, Jane, qu’il sauva d’une terrible guerre bactériologique. '''Durant ce temps, son créateur, le Dr.Bosconovitch, est kidnappé par Kazuya, qui a réussi à faire son coup d’état et prendre de force la tête de la MFE.' 'Jack-2 décide d’entrer au second tournoi pour sauver le Dr.Bosconovitch' et devenir plus humain pour assumer sa nouvelle responsabilité : Jane.'' Bio de Yoshimitsu : Leader du Manji Clan, un groupe de voleurs renommés. '''Le scientifique qui avait dans le passé sauvé sa vie, le Dr.Bosconovitch, est retenu en otage par Kazuya Mishima. Pour le sauver, Yoshimitsu entre au tournoi.' On apprend donc que Kazuya Mishima retient le Dr.Bosconovitch. Ainsi, il l'oblige à créer des armes qui lui serviront à étendre sa puissance. C'est la raison pour laquelle le Dr.Bosconovitch va créer Alex et Roger qui sont des armes créées à des fins militaires. Yoshimitsu est parvenu à libérer le Dr.Bosconovitch comme on peut le voir dans son ending : thumb|center|400 px '''Tekken 3' thumb|172pxDr.Boskonovitch était un scientifique de premier plan de l'ex-URSS. A l'âge de 12 ans, il a conçu un nouveau type de missile balistique, et devint aussitôt célèbre dans le monde scientifique. '' ''Après avoir perdu sa propre fille, Boskonovitch a fait des recherches sur la résurrection d'humains et les machines cryogéniques. Grâce à ces expériences, il est devenu actif dans le clonage et la création d'androïdes, tels que Jack. Ne se souciant ni du bien ni du mal, il ne se préoccupe que de ressusciter sa fille. Durant le premier King of Iron fist Tournament, il a été capturé par Kazuya Mishima et fut contraint de faire des recherches génétiques sur les pratiquants d'arts martiaux. Cependant, il a aussi été capable de créer un nouveau type de machine cryogénique. Il a sauvé Yoshimitsu de la mort, et Boskonovitch lui-même fut tiré des griffes des Mishima par Yoshimitsu. Aujourd'hui, Boskonovitch est infecté par une maladie mystérieuse. Pour se soigner et ressusciter sa fille, il a besoin du sang du dieu du combat. Il est le seul homme au monde à connaître la vérité au sujet du mystérieux dieu du combat dans ce tournoi. Gameplay : La plupart des coups de Dr.Boscovitch sont empruntés aux autres personnages. Ils ont été modifiés pour s'adapter aux caractéristiques du personnage, à savoir son mal de dos et le fait qu'il tombe tout le temps au sol. Cela rend le style de combat du scientifique complètement loufoque mais aussi imprévisible à moins de bien connaitre le jeu. thumb|center|400 px Ending : 'Une substance verte est montrée dans un bocal sur lequel il est écrit "Sang d'Ogre". De son côté, Yoshimitsu regarde un rat dans sa cage en compagnie du Dr.Bosconovitch. On voit alors le rat boire cette fameuse substance verte. Yoshimitsu et Dr.B se regardent et observent la réaction du rat. La scène change et on voit Yoshimitsu quittant le laboratoire en courant avec le Dr.B sous son bras. Le laboratoire explose alors avant que le rat, devenu énorme, surgisse de l'explosion. 'À savoir : *Pour débloquer le Dr.Bosconovitch, il faut terminer quatre fois le mode Tekken Force ce qui débloquera des clés. À la fin de la quatrième fois, après avoir vaincu Heihachi Mishima, le joueur affronte le Dr.Bosconovitch. Il suffit alors de la battre pour qu'il se débloque. *Dr.Bosconovitch partage son ending avec Yoshimitsu. Son P2 est aussi le même que celui de Yoshimitsu avec des petits changements de couleurs. *Le Dr.Bosconovitch, tout comme Gon, est un personnage exclusif à la version console du jeu ainsi qu'un personnage caché. *Dans le mode Tekken Force, Dr.Bosconovitch affronte Nina Williams, Anna Williams, Bryan Fury et Heihachi Mishima. *Il est le seul personnage qui possède un 20-Hit Combo. *Dr.Bosconovitch apparaît dans l'ending de Nina Williams. bosco p1.jpg bosco p2.jpg 'Tekken 4' Dr.Bosconovitch apparaît dans l'ending de Bryan Fury. Bryan réalisa que sa mort était proche et que seul le Dr.Abel pouvait le sauver mais ce dernier refusa de l'aider. Après avoir tué Abel, Bryan tomba au sol, inconscient. Son ending prend place après cela. On y apprend que Yoshimitsu a récupéré le corps de Bryan et l'a emmené auprès du Dr.Bosconovitch. Ce dernier lui propose de coopérer en le mécanisant afin de lui allonger sa durée de vie si, en échange de quoi, il garde son corps d'origine afin de comprendre comment vaincre l'arme biologique du Dr.Abel. Bryan s'allonge sans dire un mot comme pour accepter la proposition. Bosconovitch l'endort alors afin de commencer l'opération. thumb|center|400 px 'Tekken 5' La suite de l'intrigue avec Bryan et Yoshimitsu est présente dans les prologues de Tekken 5 de ces derniers : Prologue de Yoshimitsu : ' ''thumb|234pxYoshimitsu est le chef du Manji Clan, un groupe philanthropique qui a pour but d’aider les pauvres à travers le monde. Durant le King of Iron Fist Tournament 4, il mena une opération pour attaquer les chambres fortes souterraines de la Mishima Corporation. Il découvrit Bryan Fury inconscient. Il décida de lui porter secours et le ramena au Dr.Bosconovich. Un jour, environ un mois après cela, Yoshimitsu reçut un appel de détresse venant du Dr.Bosconovich. La base avait été dévastée et les corps des membres du Manji Clan gisaient sur le sol. En accord avec ce que disait le Dr.Bosconovich, Bryan, sur qui il avait installé un cœur éternel, avait tout saccagé. « Il nous a remercié en agissant comme un ennemi… Nous ne pouvons lui pardonner… » Le poing de Yoshimitsu trembla de colère. Quand il entendit que Bryan entrait au King of Iron Fist Tournament 5, il le suivit pour prendre sa revanche pour les membres morts du Manji Clan. '''Prologue de Bryan : Bryan Fury. Un cyborg conçu par le Dr.Abel. Bryan confia au Dr.Boskonovitch le soin de lui fournir un corps parfait. Mais... Le corps de Bryan étant trop complexe, le docteur lui greffa un générateur perpétuel. thumb|234px"Un pouvoir infini ? Parfait !", s'écria Bryan. Il tua alors le docteur* et les membres du clan Manji, semant le chaos dans le labo. Lorsqu'il entendit parler du King of Iron Fist Tournament 5, Bryan se dit qu'il était temps de tester ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Dr.Bosconovitch n'est pas mort suite à l'attaque de Bryan, il s'agît d'une erreur de traduction. La version anglaise de sa bio dit qu'il a attaqué le Dr.Bosconovitch ainsi que les membres du clan Manji et laisser le labo en ruine : "Bryan attacked the Dr and Manji Clan members and left the lab in ruins.". De plus, dans le prologue de Yoshimitsu, il est dit qu'il reçoit un appel du Dr.Bosconovitch. Par ailleurs, Harada a confirmé sur Twitter qu'il n'était pas mort. À savoir : *Dr.Bosconovitch apparaît dans le prologue de Roger Jr. en compagnie de Roger. Dans l'ending de Roger Jr., ce dernier se trouve dans le laboratoire de Dr.B, on peut voir son nom sur la porte. 'Tekken 6 : Bloodline Rebellion' Si le Dr.Bosconovitch n'est pas jouable dans ce jeu, il n'en reste pas moins un personnage assez important. Malgré le fait qu'il n'apparaisse pas dans le jeu, il est le créateur d'Alisa Bosconovitch, l'héroïne de Tekken 6 : Bloodline Rebellion. Il est mentionné dans le bio de cette dernière : thumb|248pxBio d'Alisa Bosconovitch (Tekken 6 : Bloodline Rebellion) : Au cœur des forêts russes se trouve un complexe de recherche fortement gardé : '''le Laboratoire Bosconovitch.' Ce complexe est une division majeure de la Mishima Zaibatsu qui s’occupe de l’intégralité du développement d’équipement militaire.'' Le niveau inférieur du complexe comporte une section top secret dans laquelle fut retrouvée une jeune fille endormie dans une capsule transparente.' On la baptisa Alisa Bosconovitch, en hommage au fondateur du laboratoire, qui a eu sur son développement une mystérieuse influence'. Aucun autre détail connu à son sujet. Si la biographie n'explique pas très clairement qu'il est le créateur d'Alisa, celle de Tekken Tag Tournament 2 est plus explicite : Bio d'Alisa Bosconovitch (Tekken Tag Tournament 2) : ''Un androïde créé par le Dr.Bosconovitch pour être un garde du corps pour Jin Kazama. Sa conception elle-même est calquée sur la propre fille disparue de Dr.Bosconovitch. Ses capacités de combat sont extrêmement élevées. Elle peut effectuer des attaques avec une grande mobilité à l'aide de ses bras montés avec des missiles et des propulseurs.'' Alisa aura un rôle important dans l'histoire de Tekken 6 puisqu'elle accompagne Lars Alexandersson dans sa lutte contre la Mishima Zaibatsu. Les origines d'Alisa et sa réelle identité vont perturber l'aventure à plusieurs reprises et faire partie intégrante de l'histoire. Tekken Tag Tournament 2 thumb|238pxUn scientifique de génie venant de Russie, qui excelle dans un large éventail de domaines. Après avoir fait face au décés de sa fille il y a des années, il se plongea dans son travail sur la régénération et le sommeil cryogénique. Son expérience du clonage et du robot l'a conduit à créer la ligne de robots militaires, les unités de JACK. Il continue son travail avec peu d'égard pour ce qui pourrait être considéré comme «bon» ou «mauvais», ne cherchant qu'à faire revivre sa fille décédée. Il doit sa vie à Yoshimitsu après qu'il lui ai sauvé la vie. ''(Bio de la version Wii U) '''Gameplay :' Le style de combat du Dr.Bosconovitch a été amélioré. À l'inverse de Tekken 3, il ne tombe plus constamment au sol. Aussi, il peut courir, sauter et se lever normalement. Néanmoins, son style de combat reste complètement loufoque notamment parce qu'il utilise l’électricité et les explosifs grâce à ses inventions. Il possède des stances et peut s'avérer particulièrement redoutable contre un joueur non expérimenté. thumb|center|400 px Ending : Dans son laboratoire, Dr.Bosconovitch travaille sur l'ordinateur. On le voit étudier les gènes des membres de la famille Mishima à savoir Lars, Jin, Kazuya, Jinpachi et Heihachi. Les résultats montrent que Kazuya et Jin sont liés entre eux mais ne le sont pas au reste des Mishima. Il se penche alors sur Heihachi, Jinpachi et Lars et ses recherches révèlent qu'il est fort probable que Lars développe une calvitie entre ses 20 et 50 ans, s'agissant d'un trait héréditaire. L'ending se concentre alors sur Lars qui est dans un hélicoptère avec des membres de sa rébellion à qui il demande de fermer la fenêtre à cause du vent dans ses cheveux. Analyse de l'ending : 'Cette ending est intéressante puisqu'elle montre que tous les Mishima ne possèdent pas le Devil Gène. Si Kazuya et Jin se retrouvent à part, c'est pour cette raison. Il faudra attendre le trailer de Tekken 7 pour comprendre que le Devil Gène a été transmis par Kazumi Mishima, mère de Kazuya, expliquant ainsi que les gènes soient différents des autres Mishima. 'À savoir : *Dr.Bosconovitch est un personnage exclusif à la version console du jeu. Il est sorti en DLC avec Unknown et Violet le 13 novembre 2012. *Dr.Bosconovitch apparaît dans l'ending de Wang Jinrei. *Dans la version Wii U, Dr.Bosconovitch a un costume de Fox McCloud. *L'Item Move de Dr.Bosconovitch se nomme Tête d'Alisa. En faisant u/f+1+2, il donne la tête d'Alisa à l'adversaire et celle-ci explose. Il s'agit de la réplique du même coup qu'Alisa fait, à la différence qu'elle utilise sa vraie tête. *Comme les autres personnages exclusifs à la version console du jeu, Dr.Bosconovitch a eu le droit à un trailer le présentant : thumb|center|400 px Special Tag Throws : *Alisa Bosconovitch & P.Jack : ff+1+2~5 *Yoshimitsu : 2+4~5 Special Win Poses : *Alisa Bosconovitch : Alisa fait quelques figures autour de Dr.Bosconovitch avant de se poser fièrement devant lui. *Bryan Fury : Dr.Bosconovitch se dirige vers Bryan pour le féliciter, mais ce dernier continue son chemin en l'ignorant, le docteur est alors dépité de son comportement. *Yoshimitsu : Yoshimitsu prend le Dr.Bosconovitch par la main et s'envole avec lui grâce à son épée qui lui sert d'hélice comme ce fut le cas dans son ending de Tekken 2. Partenaires en mode fantôme : ' Alisa-bosconovitch.png|link=Alisa Bosconovitch Jack-6.png|link=Jack-6 Jinpachi-mishima.png|link=Jinpachi Mishima PJack Tekkenpedia.png|link=P.Jack Yoshimitsu.png|link=Yoshimitsu ' 'Death by Degress' Bien qu'il n'apparaisse pas dans Death by Degress , Dr.Bosconovitch est mentionné à plusieurs reprises dans des revues et autres documents. De plus, il dispose d'un laboratoire sur l'île pénitentiaire Solitaria, bien qu'il soit abandonné. Dans son journal, Lukas exprime des ressentiments envers Bosconovitch car il reçoit toute l'attention et lui se fait rabaisser sans cesse. Dr.Bosconovitch est le créateur de Type J et à plus grande mesure des J Robots . À l'intérieur de son casier, dans son laboratoire, se trouve un document intitulé : rapport sur "Type J". Il détaille les tests de capacités de Type J. Dans ce document, il est dit que la région crânienne est tombé au court de modifications à cause de l'accent mis sur la réduction de poids de Type J. Par conséquent, un choc violent à la zone crânienne aurait pour résultat de faire pression sur les capteurs. Dans le pire des cas, l'intelligence artificielle pourrait être détruite. 'Tekken The Motion Picture' Ce film est non canonique. Résumé : Durant le tournoi, Lei Wulong, Jack-2 et Jane rendent visite au Dr.Bosconovitch dans son laboratoire. Jack-2 a besoin de son aide car Jane est gravement malade et le Dr.Bosconovitch est le seul à pouvoir la sauver. thumb|224pxDans le laboratoire, il rencontre Roger, une création du Dr.Bosconovitch, qui attaque Lei. Très vite, l'histoire de Jack-2 est expliquée. Il se révèle être lui aussi une création du Dr.Bosconovitch. Ce dernier explique qu'il a intégré la sensibilité dans les données de Jack-2 ce qui explique pourquoi il sauve les gens plutôt que de tuer sans réfléchir. Bosconovitch annonce alors que Jane a besoin d'une transfusion sanguine sans quoi elle va mourir. Il dit alors avoir un nouveau traitement mais celui-ci n'a jamais été testé sur un être humain. Il s'agit d'un produit modifiant les gènes afin de lutter contre les maladies génétiques incurables. Lei l'interroge alors sur la nature de Roger en lui demandant s'il s'agit de l'arme biologique. Le scientifique lui explique que oui mais qu'il s'agit que d'un petit spécimen expérimental et révèle qu'Alex est dix fois plus puissant, impliquant qu'il en est le créateur. Lorsque Lee Chaolan déclenche la destruction de l'île, le Dr.Bosconovitch cherche un moyen de quitter l'île en compagnie de Lei, Jane et Jack-2. Ils rejoignent alors un sous-marin mais perdent Jack-2 qui se sacrifie pour eux. Avant de mourir, il demande au Dr.Bosconovitch de prendre soin de Jane ce qu'il accepte. À la fin du film, alors que l'île a explosé, on voit le sous-marin qui sort de l'eau indemne. C'est avec ce même sous-marins que les combattants quittent l'île. 'Le saviez-vous ?' *Dans les premiers Tekken, Bosconovitch s'écrivait "Boskonovitch". *C'est dans le jeu Death by Degrees que l'on apprend qu'il s'appelle Geppetto. Cette information est confirmée dans l'ending de Roger Jr. lorsqu'il se trouve dans le laboratoire de Bosconovitch et que l'on peut apercevoir "G Bosconovitch" sur une porte. *Il apparaît en tant que PNJ dans Tekken Tag Tournament dans le mode Tekken Bowl, il se trouve sur le côté gauche. Il peut être mis KO s'il reçoit une boule. Dans Tekken Hybrid, il existe un trophée nommé "Docteur B !". Pour le déverrouiller, il faut mettre un spectateur KO dans Tekken Bowl. L'image qui illustre ce trophée est celle de Bryan, certainement parce qu'il a attaqué Dr.Bosconovitch dans Tekken 5. *Bien qu'il n'apparaisse pas dans Tekken Blood Vengeance, Alisa le mentionne. Elle dit que l'un de ses programmes lui sert à chercher son père. *Le nom Bosconovitch pourrait être un clin d’œil au jeu Bosconian, créé par Namco en 1981. 'Citations' Tekken Tag Tournament 2 'Relations avec les personnages' *Créateur d'Alisa Bosconovitch qu'il a créée à l'image de sa fille décédée. *Le Dr.Abel est son rival. *A placé Anna et Nina Williams dans la Cold Sleep Machine. *Créateur de Roger. *Créateur d'Alex. *A été kidnappé par Kazuya Mishima et forcé de travailler pour lui après le premier tournoi. *Ami de Yoshimitsu qu'il a sauvé dans le passé et lui a installé un bras mécanique. *Cherche à obtenir le sang d'Ogre pour se sauver pendant le troisième tournoi. *A sauvé la vie de Bryan Fury entre Tekken 4 et Tekken 5 en lui installant un générateur d'énergie perpétuel. Après l'opération, ce dernier a détruit son laboratoire. *A amélioré P.Jack après le premier tournoi. *Créateur du premier Jack et de Jack-2. Ce dernier participe au deuxième tournoi pour le sauver. C'est donc lui qui est à l'origine de toute la série Jack qui ne sont que des mises à jour des anciens modèles. *Tente de sauver Jane d'une maladie génétique incurable dans Tekken The Motion Picture. (non-canonique) *Il rencontre Lei Wulong qui accompagne Jack-2 et Jane dans Tekken The Motion Picture. (non-canonique) 'Multimédias' digital-24613_640.png|'Galerie d'images'|link=Galerie d'images du Dr.Bosconovitch old-33861_640.png|'Galerie vidéo'|link=Galerie vidéo de Dr.Bosconovitch People-309098 640.png|'Sondage sur Bosconovitch'|link=http://fr.tekken.wikia.com/wiki/Sondage_:_Dr.Bosconovitch Catégorie:Hommes Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Tekken 3 Catégorie:Introduit dans Tekken 3 Catégorie:Personnages cachés Catégorie:Russes Catégorie:Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Catégorie:Tekken The Motion Picture Catégorie:Scientifiques Catégorie:Apparition dans Tekken 2 Catégorie:Apparition dans Tekken Tag Tournament Catégorie:Apparition dans Tekken 4 Catégorie:Apparition dans Tekken 5 Catégorie:Dr.Bosconovitch